The present invention relates to seat structures, and particularly to a seat back for use in automobiles.
In the construction of seat backs, it is conventional practice to provide frame and spring assemblies which have a plurality of formed wire spring members mounted on a seat back frame, and the formed wire spring members are retained against shifting relative to one another by interconnecting wires which are secured to the formed wire spring members by clips or other suitable attachment means. Padding is then applied over the interconnected springs.
Substantial efforts are being made in the automobile industry to reduce the weights of automobiles while improving their quality. These efforts are prompted by needs for improved fuel economy and lower manufacturing costs per vehicle. In addition, the automobile seating industry, while striving to meet these needs, is also seeking to develop seat structures for vehicles which provide improved riding and sound characteristics, and the like.